


or did I arrive in paradise?

by miyasjacket



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode 8, Fluff, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Nanako Hasegawa please kiss me ily, POV Hasegawa Langa, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Talking, WE'RE JUST GONNA MOVE PAST THAT??, also this is rushed and messy I apologize, because episode 8 had me like HELLO???, dying on canon pining langa hill, ep 9 where u at, idk what else to tag, no beta we die like men, semi canon kyagawa whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyasjacket/pseuds/miyasjacket
Summary: Suddenly Langa’s racing heart came to a halt as he slowly digested the words that were just said from the woman with a grin and thumbs up staring back at him.Does she… think he’s talking about a girl?Why?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 735





	or did I arrive in paradise?

**Author's Note:**

> title from Out of My Mood by gate 문 !!
> 
> I watched episode 8 and screamed, you watched episode 8 and screamed, we all watched episode 8 and screamed
> 
> and thus, I give you, the dinner coming out scene rushed fanfic that we all need rn. enjoy !! ^^

“You like that person, right?”

Okay, _wow_. Out of all of the things Langa was anticipating for his mom to say, _that_ wasn’t on his list.

So he couldn’t help the way he jumped at the sudden intrusive question, the break of character, the gasp caught in his throat.

He couldn’t help the way his cheeks began to heat up, or how his heart raced.

_Well, does he?_

Sure, he likes Reki. They’re friends, best friends, one might say.

_At least, they were._

Not the time. Yeah, he likes Reki. He liked giggling with Reki at the back of the classroom, which got them in trouble more often than not. He liked hanging out with Reki all the time, in or out of school. He liked it whenever Reki would give him the warmest smile whenever he finally pulled off the toughest of moves. He liked it whenever Reki’s eyes would twinkle whenever he went on for hours about skating. He liked it whenever Reki would play around, or hugged him, or touched him…

Oh.

He _likes_ Reki.

“Uh, well…” Langa stuttered out. He could feel the heat tingling his cheeks under his mother’s kind, yet unwavering stare. “…Yeah.”

_Yeah, he likes Reki?_

The realization made him look away from his mom for just a moment. _What is he thinking? What is he saying?_

“Why don’t you honestly relay your emotions?” Nanako suggested, bringing Langa to face her again.

_Hello? Relay his emotions? Tell Reki about the realization that he just came to?_

“No way,” Langa shot down. “That’s too embarrassing.”

Yet, for some reason, his refusal only made his mother smile more. _What’s so funny about all of this? Hello?_

“You have to act on it,” Nanako began, her smile horrifically large, “if you really care about her!”

_…Oh._

Oh dear.

Suddenly Langa’s racing heart came to a halt as he slowly digested the words that were just said from the woman with a grin and thumbs up staring back at him.

Does she… think he’s talking about a _girl?_

Why?

“…Her?” He wondered out loud.

That one uttered word made Nanako falter.

Her smile was gone, and she wore a puzzled look. “Huh?”

_What do you mean,_ “Huh?”

The room fell so quiet that Langa swore he could hear the gears turning in his mother’s head. _Why is she confused?_

And suddenly, it seemed as his mother violently came to a realization, and she raised to her feet, eyes widened and jaw dropped, and _holy shit_ Langa has never been so terrified from a sudden reaction from his mom, and he already had one leg out, ready to run if necessary.

“Langa,” Nanako gasped out. “You’re not— you’re not talking about a girl, are you? Are you—“

_Yep. Time to blast._

“Are you talking about a boy?” His mother finished, and Langa realized that he’s never seen such light in his mother’s eyes, and never seen a smile so warm and _bright._

_Are you talking about a boy?_

The question made his skin ablaze, and it was all the confirmation his mother needed before she began to cheer and clap in excitement.

“Aw, you are, Langa! That’s so sweet!”

_She’s… happy?_

“Ah! Wait, sorry!” Nanako stuttered, and she sat back down, leaning closer to her son.

“Langa, were you nervous? That I’d get upset?” She asked. Langa was still processing everything that just transpired, too speechless to answer.

_…Maybe?_

“Langa, I want you to know I’d never get upset with you for anything like that. You’re my son, and I love you, and I want you to be happy,” Nanako murmured. “I’m just happy that you have someone to love as well.”

_…Love?_

The word made his heart race once more, and he swore his skin was singed red. Who said anything about love?

_Does he… love Reki?_

No, not the time, he can worry about that later.

“Well, who is it?” Nanako asks, childlike excitement in her eyes. “Who’s the lucky guy that seized your heart? Do I know him?”

_Yep, yep, yep. Too much right now. His heart’s threatening to beat out his chest._

“Mom…” he strangles out with enough strain to cover barely any of the emotion he’s feeling right now.

“Ah, sorry!” Nanako apologizes again. “You probably have a lot on your mind right now!”

_Talk about an understatement._

“This is probably really overwhelming for you right now, I understand. We don’t have to talk about that right now if you’re not comfortable. I’m just…”

She looks down back at the table, and her eyes glaze over.

“…I’m just really happy for you. Ever since your dad died, you’ve just… been so distant, and quiet. You looked at others differently… I can’t describe it. You isolated yourself so much, I…”

She trails off, and that catches Langa’s attention. “…It makes me happy to see how much you’ve changed. How excitable you are, and how much you smile. And I… I really thank that person, you know? That’s changed you so much. That’s made my son who he is today.”

_…Oh._

Yeah, Langa wants to thank him too.

“But enough of that right now,” Nanako chirps up. “You’re probably tired right now. You should get some rest, we’ll talk more about this all later when you’re ready, okay?”

That’s something he can agree with.

“Yeah…” Langa whispers as he stands. “I’d like that.”

He thanks his mother for the food and moves to take their dishes and washes them, quietly reflecting on everything that’s happened this evening.

_Like? Love? Thankful for?_

_Are these terms he can use on Reki?_

_…Are they terms he wants to use?_

When he’s done cleaning, he begins to head back to his room, waving goodbye to his mother.

“Langa, wait.”

He turns around to see a warm smile on his mother’s face, and for some reason, it’s the comfort he wants to latch onto right now.

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Nanako says, barely loud enough for Langa to hear. “I love you.”

_It’s the comfort he needs to latch onto right now._

Langa nods. “I love you too, mom.”


End file.
